Fabrica de sueños y deseos
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Trabajando para una fabrica de bastones de caramelo, Peter no hace sus sueños realidad, pero si conoce al chico de sus sueños.


**Este fic participa en el reto de calendario de adviento del foro Groovy Mutations, con la propuesta: Bastón de Caramelo**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de marvel, y fox y qué se yo, yo solo me divierto haciendo que estos chicos sufran.**

 **Además, algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Este Peter es el Peter de las peliculas de Fox (Ahora Disney ?), así que no estoy seguro de qué afiliaciones religiosas tenga este personaje en realidad, a pesar de que en los comics Pietro es Gypsy/Romaní, así que me imaginé un universo en dónde él y su madre provengan de orígenes romanies pero como suele pasar en ocasiones, se hayan adaptado un poco al común denominador americano, no sé si me explico?**

 **Lo importante es que de ninguna forma quiero insultar la religión, ni cultura de los personajes o mis lectores, solo quería hacer un fic en dónde Peter conociera a Kurt en una fabrica de bastones de caramelo.**

 **#NavidadesMutantes #GroovyMutations**

* * *

Peter no quiere trabajar tan cerca de las fiestas de navidad, no cuando acaba de salir de vacaciones y lo único que en realidad desea es descansar en su casa, beber cantidades poco saludables de ponche de huevo, decorar la casa con su hermana hasta que los vecinos sientan vergüenza de sus propias decoraciones y finalmente hartarse de galletas de navidad recién horneadas por su madre que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tiene vacaciones para navidad.

Pero su hermana quiere una tiara rosa que vio en una cara boutique a principios de mes cuando paseaban comiendo helado durante una de sus citas de hermanos, y definitivamente sería extra especial si este año él no robara su regalo de navidad y los policías llegaran a la casa al terminar la noche para arrebata la tiara de las pequeñas manos de su hermanita. Así que él tendrá que trabajar durante las fiestas.

Lo que sea por su hermanita, después de todo.

El trabajo en la fábrica de bastones de caramelos no es tan mágico como los comerciales lo hacen parecer, de hecho es más bien estéril, y Peter, no posee ningún tipo de experiencia real trabajando en una fábrica de caramelos (o en cualquier otro empleo para ser sinceros), así que él no puede ser parte de la preparación o del proceso de amasar el caramelo o de agregarle el color al caramelo. Todo lo que parece realmente divertido.

En cambio, él está relegado a pararse junto a la cinta de ensamblaje gigante, junto a las personas encargadas de cortar los largos tubos de caramelos en tubos más pequeños. Su trabajo es tomar los pequeños cortes, doblarlos en la punta para darles esa forma de bastón característica y dejar los bastones en una caja que llevarán los encargados de cambiar las cajas.

Todo el asunto es increíblemente repetitivo y Peter está seguro de que él podría hacer todo el trabajo sólo en unos segundos si tan solo pudiera usar sus poderes. La fábrica no tiene nada en contra de los mutantes, de hecho, los prefiere, la mano de obra es más barata si nadie está dispuesto a contratarlos en otra parte, pero nadie quiere que ellos usen sus poderes frente a todo el mundo.

Peter suspira aburrido por lo que parece ser la décima vez. _Por lo menos su compañero de cinta frente a él es lindo._

Kurt Wagner es el empleado modelo para los dueños de la fábrica, obviamente mutante, completamente sumiso y un inmigrante ilegal sin ningún papel o protección legal. Ellos no tienen que pagarle mucho porque Kurt está dispuesto a trabajar por cualquier cantidad sin queja alguna. El único problema que él presenta es que sus manos no tienen forma humana y él es el único que usa mitones de plástico, un gasto innecesario que no pueden evitar si no quieren pelaje en sus bastones, pero a sus jefes no parece molestarles el gasto extra.

Peter adora a Kurt, el chico azul es divertido, un bufón al igual que él, y completamente dispuesto a usar sus poderes en más de una ocasión. Peter quiere llevarlo consigo a casa y jamás dejarlo ir.

A Kurt no le molesta que a Peter le cueste mantener su atención en la banda de ensamblaje, Kurt se ríe de todos sus chistes, y Peter está seguro de que su pelaje azul y su contextura ligeramente más delgada son perfectos para abrazar en las noches frías de navidad.

"¿Tienes planes para navidad este año?" Se decide a preguntarle un día, mientras dobla su bastón de caramelo número 144. Cuando termine con este trabajo, él está seguro de que jamás querrá probar otro dulce de azúcar en su vida. La sola idea es aterradora.

"No tengo familia en Estados Unidos." Se lamenta el joven mutante con una de esas sonrisas sinceras que hacen que Peter quiera abrazarlo con fuerza, "Pero tengo pensado ir a la iglesia cerca de la fábrica, solo debo asegurarme de que nadie me vea." Le comenta, como si nada, como si la idea de pasar la navidad solo no fuese deprimente o el hecho de que deba ocultarse en una iglesia no fuese indignante.

"Suena divertido." Responde deshonestamente, "Pero te quería pregunta si querías pasar las fiestas con mi familia, nosotros también vamos a la iglesia en noche buena, hace años que mamá dejó las costumbres romanís, desde que dejo la comunidad de la abuela y decidió comprar una casa, y ya que casi toda la cuadra va a la iglesia en esas fechas, nosotros también lo hacemos." Le explica apresuradamente.

"¿No te da vergüenza ser visto conmigo?" Pregunta el alemán tentativamente.

"¡Para nada!" Responde él con fuerza, perdiendo dos bastones que caen al suelo, "Pero no puedo prometerte que yo no te avergüence a ti, no me sé ninguna canción de navidad de las que cantan en la iglesia, no sé por qué, nunca me las he podido aprender." Admite.

Kurt se ríe con fuerza y por primera vez pierde tres bastones que caen al suelo para hacerle compañía a los otros dos que Peter dejó caer.

Al final de la tarde, ambos chicos caminan hombro con hombro hasta su casa que ya está completamente decorada, con las paredes blancas y ensalada de calabaza y patatas en la mesa.

Kurt sostiene su mano tentativamente antes de entrar por el portal de la puerta y Peter responde dándole un apretón amigable.

Cuando su hermanita los encuentra en la puerta, no hace un solo comentario sobre sus manos aun enredadas en las del otro, o sobre la apariencia del joven alemán. En cambio, sostiene las puntas de su vestido, hace una pequeña reverencia y chilla un agudo "Yo soy una princesa ¿Qué eres tú?"

Kurt sonríe de oreja a oreja, exponiendo sus dientes blancos y sus colmillos afilados que simplemente provocan que el corazón del velocista de un salto y sus mejillas se calienten. "Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner, pero en el circo de Munich solían llamarme ¡El increíble morador nocturno!" Anuncia con orgullo genuino, haciendo que su hermanita aplauda por instinto y ría emocionada por la excitación del alemán.

Peter jamas quiere dejarlo ir.


End file.
